


吻痕《SSHP》

by FengChern



Series: HP小短篇 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengChern/pseuds/FengChern
Summary: 服用須知：1.敝人生平第一篇HP車2.距離敝人上次開車已經是六年前的事了3.劇情中有涉及戰後但情節不多，且教授未死4.以教授為主視角5.不排除可能會有哈利為主視角的續篇6.文為小甜餅7.全文皆以繁體字及台譯書寫8.如有需要陸譯版可留言提出。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: HP小短篇 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597888
Kudos: 17





	吻痕《SSHP》

空氣裡瀰漫著黏膩、濡濕的喘息，混雜著被施了悄聲咒的呻吟聲，覆在身後的精實男體時而緩慢溫柔、時而粗暴狂野的用著胯間肉刃頂弄著柔嫩後穴。隨著每一次被貫穿，身下的人都會發出更加甜膩的細語，並且不斷求饒著。

或許最開始石內卜就只是想要這樣──讓哈利因為再也承受不了更多性愛帶來的激情而啜泣著請求他放過，但是事情顯然失控了。一邊不斷挺進，他一邊貼上哈利的耳朵，滿意於他含住耳垂的瞬間，哈利敏感的一個激靈，下身的後穴跟著將他正埋入的部位又咬緊了幾分。沿著耳際緩慢往下移動，微熱的鼻息、溫軟的唇瓣、溼滑的舌尖，舔舐、吸吮和輕咬，執著於在那滑膩的頸脖上留下點點紅痕。

就像標示著所有物，而且要印在全世界的人都看得到的地方。

是從什麼時候開始的呢？雖然石內卜一直都沒有否認自己對於那個黑髮碧眼的男孩──哈利．波特有些濃厚的慾望，但是他並不滿足於單純的肉體糾纏，他總是渴望更多，最好能讓哈利從頭到腳都沾滿屬於他的氣息，最好，哈利就只能注視著他。

其實他是記得的，因為瘋狂的嫉妒，他甚至沒能忍到哈利滿十六歲成年。就在五年級的聖誕假期，他們為了練習鎖心咒而整個假期都綁在一起的時候，他在哈利的腦中看到了很多關於哈利和別人相處的記憶──或許更確切的說法是，他看到了哈利和張秋在槲寄生下接吻。

『幼稚而毫不浪漫。』他記得那時他冷笑著對哈利說到。

然後他成功的把驕傲的獅子給惹毛，他們的第一個吻是略帶點鬥爭意味的較勁；唇舌互相追逐、交換唾液，還要伴隨著彼此廝咬。在一陣慌亂粗魯的行為之後，石內卜趁著哈利大口喘息試圖撫順呼吸的片刻，把他壓制在了地窖裡的某張冰涼的實驗桌面上，利用混有催情劑的魔藥和手指做了一個十分隨便的擴張，便狠狠的佔有了他。

那一日以後，這關係就這樣持續了三年半，即使戰爭結束，所有學生回到霍格華茲的現在，他們也依然如此。或許就是因為這樣，石內卜才發現他越來越無法滿足於那種單純的性，雖然很早以前就約定好了不在彼此身上留下痕跡，但是他做不到，他恨不得所有人都知道哈利是他的人。

同時他也開始喜歡有點惡質的在性事上欺負哈利，例如現在，就是想要聽到哈利用那種略帶點啜泣的語氣喊著他的名字，在他一次又一次頂著體內敏感的點時尖叫著求饒，伴隨著性器進入甬道的水聲、哈利身上歡愛的痕跡，以及因為承載不住他多次射入而從穴口處滴落，和哈利自身高潮射出，混合在一起的兩人的濁液。

他發現自己越發沉醉於這墮落而淫靡的畫面之中無法自拔。

然而同時他也依然還是會覺得嫉妒，在看到哈利和別人靠近，並且有說有笑時，最重要的是，每次做完的早上哈利都會用魔法把脖子上的痕跡全部遮起來。然後那種讓心被揪緊的不安感就會把他淹沒。

「我以為重修七年級學業的學生都會很忙碌。」於是他一貫的用冰冷的言語逼退著所有人，在每個人都轉身試圖倉皇逃出他的視線中時，繼續不帶感情的說著：「波特留下。」

語畢他便會離去，讓黑色垂地的袍子在地面上旋出一點點褶皺，即使內心被嫉妒灼燒的幾近瘋狂，他的腳步也依然會維持著從容優雅。不需要去特別確認，石內卜都能確定哈利跟在他的身後，或許是因為他教師的身份，或許是為了葛萊芬多不被扣分，也或許只是貓科動物的好奇心，不知道他究竟想要做什麼。但是都無關緊要，他並不真的特別在乎，他仍然堅定著那個男孩就是他的所有物。

走過兩道滑軌門，一道直通地窖的旋轉長樓梯，就會來到目的地──石內卜位於地窖的辦公室，但其實通常最後他都會把哈利推進辦公室後方的寢室裡，如果他還足夠有耐心的話。

一進了辦公室的門，石內卜就像是即將爆發的火山一樣，急切的將哈利抵在門與自己的胸膛之間，大部分的時候他僅存的理智都只足夠用來下幾道無聲咒，抗擾咒和悄聲咒。然後就會像嗜欲的野獸一樣，貪婪而略帶點粗暴的吻著哈利的唇，再一路向下來到被魔法遮蔽住吻痕的脖頸，每次他都會故意的在不解除魔法作用下繼續製造新的痕跡。其實這沒有什麼特殊用意，因為即使如此那些痕跡也依然能被魔法遮住，所以這只是他個人的一點點小樂趣。

但是今天似乎有點不太一樣，石內卜的手沿著哈利後頸的髮尾輕輕的撫摸著，依照哈利的習慣，那個位置不應該還留有紅痕，這時石內卜才發現整個脖子上的痕跡都一覽無遺。

「為什麼今天不遮起來了？」石內卜退開了一點距離，直盯著哈利翠綠色的眼睛，輕輕的說著，略帶點疑惑不解的語氣裡都混雜著情慾。「這樣所有人都會知道你和某個人有親密關係。」

「我不在乎，甚至我也不介意讓所有人都知道，那個某人就是你。」

哈利伸手摟住石內卜的脖子，踮著腳尖，就像剛才的石內卜一樣，略微粗魯的吻著石內卜的唇，又像是帶有點報復意味的，在石內卜的頸子，無法被黑色高領遮擋的位置留下淺淺的紅痕。

「我喜歡你，教授。」看著石內卜臉上仍未散去的疑惑不解，哈利輕聲說著。「我以為你跟我上床是因為你也喜歡我。」

石內卜微微的勾了勾唇角，露出了一個與他平常的冷笑截然不同，略帶點溫柔和寵溺的笑容。

「當然。」石內卜邊抱起哈利往寢間走，邊輕輕的說著。

他忽然發現那種再激烈的性都無法填補的不安跟慾望，都在哈利的告白之中被填滿了，而且他是這麼這麼的喜歡著這個黑髮碧眼的男孩。

吻痕《完》  
by.FengChern


End file.
